


Only In The Dark

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco, Community: hp_may_madness, Dom/sub, HP May Madness 2016, M/M, Spanking, Top Neville Longbottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompts “When the lights go out.” and ‘spanking’ from Day 13 of hp_may_madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/33947.html)

When the lights go out, everything changes.

You—prim and proper by day, now naked, tousle-haired and silent—drop to your knees. He, who so often stumbles and stutters, is now commanding and firm as he reaches out in the darkness, cupping your jaw and feeding you his cock.

He knows just want you need. He pulls you to your feet, shoving you roughly over the arm of the sofa. His hand warms your arse with quick, sharp slaps.

The paddle is long, hitting you evenly across both cheeks. Every third blow, he aims low, and it is exquisite. You don’t fight back the moans anymore. You want him to know just what he does to you—what only he can do.

He does not spend long with the cane. Five strokes, leaving horizontal welts across your arse and thighs. All you can focus on is the throb, the sting, the heat, the tears prickling and your painfully hard cock. He kneels behind you, licking soothingly and nipping brutally at the welts. His stubble rasps against hot flesh; you cry out in protest, even as you push back for more.

When the lights go out, Neville becomes everything you need.


End file.
